


In The A.M.

by SecondCitySavage



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondCitySavage/pseuds/SecondCitySavage
Summary: Patrick's first meal of the day isn't Kellogg's.1988





	In The A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> More respect for Top! Patrick please and thank you :)

It's far too early and Patrick never makes is quick like he promises. He has Johnny face down and ass up devouring him like he's the Bacchanal Buffet at Caesars Palace. The sun is starting to peak through the curtains and Johnny knows they're on borrowed time. He lets out a soft moan when Patrick runs this tongue along the rim of his hole. Patrick pulls away to admire the sight before him, kneading Johnny's firm cheeks in the process.

"Fuck, Johnny, you look so good all stretched out for me." Patrick whispers, thumb running along Johnny's hole. "Can't wait to be deep inside you."

Johnny moans, spreading his legs wider.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, baby."

Patrick presses a kiss to the middle of Johnny's back and thumbs the head of his own cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, love. Nice and deep and slow." He coos.

Johnny's back arches the minute he feels the tip of Patrick's cock at his entrance, Patrick is more thick than he is long and Johnny loves the way he fills him up. Patrick waits so Johnny can settle around him before he starts to thrust.

Johnny clutches at the charcoal gray sheets beneath him, Patrick is diving deep inside of him and pulling out slowly only to the tip before diving back in and it's driving him absolutely mad.

"Fuck you're tight." Patrick groans. "Your ass is a gift from God, Johnny, like it was made especially for me. You know that?"

"Baby, please," Johnny moans, breath hitching every time Patrick pulls out. "Pat, please, fuck, make me cum, baby. We don't have much time."

Patrick runs his hand up Johnny's back and wraps it around his neck, pulling him up so Johnny's back is against his chest.

"You want me to make you cum, huh, baby" He grunts in Johnny's ear, thrusting faster. "You like this cock don't you, baby?"

"Fuck yes!" Johnny grunts, fucking back into Patrick. "Love your cock."

Patrick pushes Johnny back down, making his back arch perfectly as he pounds into Johnny's ass.

Johnny has hid his face in a pillow to mask the sound of his desperate wails while Patrick has settled for biting the hell out of his bottom lip. The sun is up for the day and Patrick knows he has less than five minutes to get him and Johnny off before he hears a tiny set of feet trotting down the hallway.

Johnny pulls his head away from the pillow and is practically gasping for air.

"I'm close, baby, hurry." He moans while grasping his own cock in his hands. "Come on, baby, I'm so close."

Patrick's only response is to twist Johnny's hips to get the perfect angle and pound away.

"Fuck, Pat, fuck!"

Patrick leans forward to bite at Johnny's neck. "Cum for me, Johnny, cum for me."

Johnny shudders and releases all over his hand before collapsing onto the bed. Patrick's hands tightens on Johnny's hips, practically forcing Johnny to arch his back the way Patrick likes.

Johnny reaches back to stroke Patrick stomach. "Come on, baby, cum for me." He murmurs. Patrick groans and his hips start to stutter. Johnny moans to keep Patrick going, still stroking his stomach. "That's right, Pat, cum in this ass, make it yours." And with a final thrust Patrick is emptying inside Johnny.

Patrick doesn't get to bask in the afterglow, before he knows it, he's flat on his back on the floor and Johnny is pulling on a pair of sleep pants. Patrick has an expletive on the tip of his tongue that's silenced by their bedroom door being slammed open.

"Morning, Daddy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut since my old Fanfiction (dot) Net days. Comments and Kudos are welcomed! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Strictly fiction and nothing more!


End file.
